


I could make you care

by scrubtopia



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Fake Chop, Gun Violence, Heist, M/M, Oral Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubtopia/pseuds/scrubtopia
Summary: I can't resist, I'd be a fool to try,I know if once we kissed, I could kiss my heart goodbye.--------------An old debt brings Brett to Rockford Hills to crash an extravagant engagement party. Aleks comes along for the free food and drinks.





	I could make you care

**Author's Note:**

> usually i stick to the art side of things, but i really found myself taken by the idea of brett and aleks going undercover together and art alone didn't feel like enough. so, here we are. 
> 
> heavily inspired by some moments in the E3 videos, because those were great.

There were few things worse then being in debt to someone else. Brett knew that too well, being twenty-something years old and horribly irresponsible with everything, including his own life. Few lessons were taught so effectively with an aluminium bat. His ribcage still ached when the weather got bad out. That was only one type of debt though, and Brett would choose being neck deep in financial troubles then owe anyone a personal favor.

Here he was, though. Not a twenty-something, but a grown man who was still in debt. An old acquaintance from when he used to run around on his own called in a debt Brett nearly forgot he even owed. Couldn’t be simple, either. No one could just call up Brett and ask him to smash someone’s head in or something. It had to be a heist, and a huge one at that. A heist that he couldn’t just manage on his own.

The location was a classy dinner party nestled in Rockford Hills. Nearly an entire universe away from what Brett knew. All old and new money with nothing better to do then dress up and get drunk, and waste a million while doing it. This was supposed to be an engagement party, but the folks of the couple had to invite every rich prick within a hundred mile radius.

Brett was playing the part of a ‘Bradley Hawthorne.’ The short of it, the guy was just one of five sons born to a family empire that actually had roots in Liberty City. Bradley prefered the west coast, apparently. According to Trevor’s source, Bradley had a thing for underground gambling rings and ended up somewhere in the middle of the ocean. No one even noticed, but party invitations still showed up at his place.

“You know,” Trevor held the polaroid between his two fingers as he inspected it, “it’s not really a bad match.” Aleks swiped the picture away from Trevor and after one look, started to snicker to himself.

“Yeah, you guys have the same hairstyle and everything. That’s amazing. He even has that… look you get.”

Brett got his hands on the photo last and after one look, threw it back onto the table with a roll of his eyes. “He’s beat to shit in that photo, but thanks. That’s the whole plan.”

“Hey _Bradley_ ,” Aleks had the invitation in his hands now and was turning it over in his fingers, inspecting. “This thing says you get to bring a plus one.” There was a pause as Aleks read it over again, his forehead wrinkling in the middle. “...What’s ‘black-tie required’ mean?”  


 

An hour left before show time. Brett stared down his reflection in the full length mirror of his bedroom. The tuxedo looked better now than it at whatever sorry wedding he pulled it out for last. Nothing made him feel more secure than the pistol holstered at his side, but the tuxedo helped it all come together.

  
His phone was nonstop buzzing in his pocket. One glance showed that it was several messages from Aleks and one missed call from James. They were ready for him outside, apparently. Brett took one last look at himself, smoothing his already slicked back hair once again. Brett allowed himself to check on his succulents before finally heading out the door.

The black Cavalcade waiting outside was new. Brett had a bad feeling most nights when James picked out a ‘temporary’ ride for them. He hoped to God their night wasn’t going to end in flames, flipped over some ditch in Rockford Hills. He opened the door to the back, and… there was Aleks, in mid of a bickering match with James.

“Brett! Brett.” Aleks called out for his attention, thumb jerking towards James. “Hey, why the hell doesn’t he have to wear a tuxedo too?”  
  
“This is the last time I’m gonna tell you, I’m the _car guy_.” James’ hand hit the wheel, punctuating the two words a thud. “I’m not going in. Who wears a tux while sitting in the fucking car?” Brett could see him reach behind him and flick Aleks’ bow tie. “Someone’s gotta save your ass when you get caught.”

Aleks made some exaggerated scoff deep in the back of his throat and the two continued ribbing each other in their usual way that had Brett tuning it out immediately. He was more interested in the fact that Aleks actually managed to find a nice looking tuxedo. The fit was a little loose around the shoulders, but Aleks actually… looked nice? He looked like he put in a decent amount of effort. The patchy facial hair was gone, and his hair was neatly combed into place. Bow tie could use work, but it was a real black tie. Brett fully expected to see Aleks show up with a clip on.  
  
“You fucked up your tie.” Brett helpfully pointed out. Aleks froze mid argument with James, his forehead wrinkling as he turned his attention on Brett.

“What? Hey, I didn’t say you could…” Aleks stiffened when Brett leaned into his personal space, easily pulling his tie out of it’s bow. That wouldn’t have even lasted halfway through the night. Brett was close enough to hear the careful, measured way that Aleks breathed, close enough to see the lump in his throat move as Aleks swallowed. At least for once, Brett managed to make him uncomfortable. Brett spent more time touching Aleks then he initially planned. Doing someone else’s tie… was a lot harder than just doing your own.

James and Aleks didn’t return to their bickering after Brett finished. Maybe he had just made things that awkward, but the mood was a little more complicated than that. They were getting increasingly close to game time. After some time driving, James parked them outside of the mansion’s tall gates.  
  
“Asher found the blueprints for the mansion. You guys already saw these. This place is valued over fifty million dollars and it’s not even where these people live most of the time.” James was facing towards them, the blueprints stretched out for everyone to look at. He pulled a marker from behind his ear and began making places. A handful of small circles, and then one cross.

“Those are the guards that we know about,” James explained, pointing out two circles placed at the entrance. They’d been over this before countless times while trying to come up with a decent plan. “Anna has been doing surveillance on this joint, but I mean… Nobody knows how many more they have posted up there tonight in case of guys like you.” James tapped the bottom of the pen at the cross. “We know that’s where the safe is at. No doubt, the ring is gonna be there for the most of the night. I don’t know what you guys think you’re gonna do…”  
  
“The plan is the same.” Brett reached over and pressed his finger to another point on the blueprints. “The ring is a gift for the bride-to-be. Everyone knows her parents aren’t going to end this party without presenting their gift to princess.” Brett tapped his fingers on the map as he spoke. “They’re going to move the ring from the vault. That’s where we come in.”

James was nervously smoothing his already done hair, lips pressed tight together. “You know there’s gonna be a dozen guards alone on that ring, right? That’s a five million dollar ring, Brett. Even if you get it from them, someone is going to notice. Immediately.”

“Yeah, then we get the hell out of there.” Brett’s voice had rose an octave as he spoke. They had been arguing about the plan all week. James wanted to break the safe, but he couldn’t come up with a way to reliably get the ring out in time during the party.

That was the kicker. Client didn’t want the ring to go missing before the big event. As much of a pain that would be for their target, they were rich enough to get a replacement. The client wanted the humiliation of their expensive custom wedding ring to go missing during their fancy party right underneath all their high noses. Brett was smart enough not to ask what the deal was with all the fanfare. The reasons were clearly personal instead of greed. Greed would be too easy.

“So while we're waiting on them to get this ring out, I can hit up the bar. Right?” Aleks asked, head tilted up as he looked at Brett. He was lounging in the backseat, probably wrinkling his jacket.

“Fuck’s sake. Can’t you sit like an adult?” Brett stared at Aleks until slowly, he sat up more. Just barely. “Things are gonna go fast. If your ass is drunk when it's go time, I'll leave you to the guards.” Brett breathed out slowly, eyes closing. “Just… don't look suspicious.”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna fit right in. Can’t you tell? I’m… practically oozing with class..” Aleks grinned, lifting his eyebrows at Brett as he leaned back against his seat. Was he… trying to pose? What was that? “Bar. First thing.” Aleks winked at him and finally, Brett looked away and put his face in his hands. Why did he agree to take Aleks?

Before they could get to the bar, they had to get past the entrance. James played the part of chauffeur and dropped them off in front of the mansion. Brett knew he would circle around and find a place to tap into the security channel. He’d then relay it to Anna and the others so they could keep tabs on things running in the background during the party. Brett kinda envied them all, they got the easy parts.

Brett and Aleks next move was to check in. He nervously fingered at the invitation tucked inside of his jacket. Aleks was walking way too close next to him.

“Hey, should I grab your arm?” Aleks was even further into his personal space now, speaking quietly. “Plus one is usually the arm candy.

“Not _that_ kind of plus one.” Brett laughed between his teeth, keeping his voice low. Arm candy, huh? “We’re just two wealthy bachelors here to shake hands, drink, and schmooze with the other guests. Much like the hundred other guys in this place. We need to be invisible. ” Aleks was wrinkling his nose at him.

“Dude, ’if you don’t relax...” Aleks muttered, voice dropping once they finally came up to the entrance. There was a well dressed woman at the door, fake smile plastered on her face. Two guards stood off to the side, one staring ahead while the other sized Brett and Aleks up. Brett pointedly ignored him.

“Good evening! The Rutherford family are so happy to welcome you tonight. Inside, the party has just begun. I apologize, but as a formality I must check your invitation.” Brett deftly plucked out the envelope and handed it to the woman, who looked it over. “Mr… Hawthorne. Oh, yes. This must be your guest, as well. Please, just through here.” The doorwoman gestured inside with her arm..

Brett started to walk in before the woman spoke again, almost making him startle out of his skin. “If you have any valuables that require safekeeping, there is someone inside who will assist you!” Brett forced a grin and quietly nodded, placing one hand on Aleks’ back and and push him forward. He felt Aleks resist him though, and saw him turn his head back to the doorwoman.

“Thanks!” Aleks called back, grinning when Brett was forced to push on faster. Already, he could hear the chatter of the party. “A safe with everyone’s valuables? I wonder how well they’re guarding that.” Brett couldn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes.

“If someone brought anything worth taking, they’re probably wearing it out there.” Brett pointed out, making Aleks pause and look like he was thinking. “What do you expect to find in there? Some black cards in a Tom Ford wallet? A couple dozen Louis Vuittons you wanna hawk on the street? Think bigger than that. Tonight, you’re not a petty thief.”

Aleks, apparently, had already jumped to the next train of thought. “Bar,” was all he said, arm linking into Brett’s as he pulled him into the thick of the party. For only just getting started, the place was already packed. That may have just been the sheer amount of guests invited. If they weren’t the only ones faking their way in, Brett would not have been surprised.

All the sudden, every party Brett had been invited to in his life seemed… small. They were only in the grand foyer, but Brett could feel the sheer amount of people in one place. Not only guests, but servants too. They were bustled around as quickly as they could while still remaining invisible. The guards were all but invisible and Brett tried to count them, if only Aleks didn’t have a tight grip on the inside of his arm. The guests were another thing entirely. Men were in all crisp black and white, but the women ranged from classic little black dresses from the most elaborate designer gowns and hundreds of thousands to millions in jewelry. He knew Aleks was looking as well. There was so much wealth it made Brett’s eyes hurt.

They found the great hall with each other. Brett’s head was still spinning trying to keep track of things. There were what felt like a hundred different rooms they could have gotten lost in. “Check out that grand piano. Holy shit.” Aleks pointed out, poking his nose into one of the rooms. Brett had to pull on his arm to keep him moving.

Still, Aleks was talented enough to find their way to the bar. He really doubted it was the only one, though. Brett was ready to take a seat at the dark, rich wood counter. Even the stool felt impossibly fancy on his ass. Aleks chose to lean against the bar next to him.

“Hey, the waiters are carrying around the little trays.”  Aleks held his fingers together and rubbed them together. “The, uh… the hor d’oeuvres.”

Brett was already in the middle of his drink order. If the bartender was surprised when he asked for a double, he didn’t show it. Brett couldn’t imagine what kind of night he was in store for, though. Possibly even worse the his, with all these drunk rich kids. “You’re not here to eat.” Just like he wasn’t here to drink, but neither of them had anything better to do for now.

“Is that prosecco?” Aleks was already accosting one of the waitresses carrying around a tray of tall flute glasses. She looked startled and Aleks gave her little time to recover, just taking one of the glasses from the tray and walking away again. Brett was staring so hard so hard that he didn’t notice the seat next to him being taken.

“I remember when an engagement announcement meant inviting just your close friends and family.” The voice next to him cut in suddenly, causing Brett to look over with a start. There was a man who could have been a little older then Brett. He started talking to the bartender for a moment, giving Brett some time to sip his drink and carefully consider his own response.

“Yeah.” Fuck. Brett took a drink and looked out towards the crowd again, searching in the sea of bleached hair for a blond head that looked familiar. There wasn’t. _Fuck._ Aleks ditched him.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a Rutherford event if it wasn’t over the top, though.” The man next to him was still talking, chuckling to himself like he said something particularly observant. “They had to do something about those rumors, it seems…” He looked to Brett for a response, making his chest twinge with a spike of anxiety. He took too long, it seemed. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around. I’m Christian. You would be…”

“Hawthorne.” Brett was quick to answer this time. “Bradley Hawthorne. I, uh… usually, don’t come to these things.” He forced out a bark of a laugh, nervously stirring his drink in his hand. “Boring. You know.” It took a second before Brett thought about what he said. Rumors about what?  
  
“Hawthorne.” There was a show of interest that Brett knew meant this guy recognized the name. Fuck. “I’ve heard of you. Well,” again, with that forced chuckle. “I’ve heard of Mr. Hawthorne from H&E, but he must be about... seventy years old by now, and I don’t think he gets out of the east coast much.” Suddenly, the guy propped his arm up on the bar and tilted his head at Brett. “You’d be in pretty good shape for a seventy year old, though.”

There was a lot to absorb about that line. Brett took a careful look at the man, the way he casually leaned against the bar but still had his body turned towards Brett. At first, he was nervous that this guy was catching onto him, but… was he getting fucking hit on instead?

“Unfortunately, I’m just his kid.” Brett quickly deflected, taking another look around. Of course, Aleks was still gone. “Middle child. I like the weather better here.” He offered Christian his best smile while he racked his mind. “But, uh.. Rumors, huh?” He forced out a chuckle. “What’s that all about?”

The mood seemed to change after that. Christian glanced around the bar before he leaned in further, almost… gleeful to sit and gossip with an absolute stranger. “You... really haven’t heard? Well, the story is that the Rutherford’s daughter was caught playing around with some rat that used to run around in a gang. Just awful.”

“How scandalous.” Brett monotoned, going back to his drink

“You think that’d be bad enough, but some people were saying that her little friend… was an older woman.” There was a pause, as if he was waiting for Brett to react, which he only did with a blank quiet stare. “Well, it’s just a rumor, anyway. You didn’t hear it from me.” Christian winked, and Brett suddenly felt like he was ready to leave.

The guy’s eager expression fell as Brett picked up his drink and got up from the stool. “Right. Okay. Look, I’m supposed to meet up with a friend. Thanks for the company.”

“Oh… Well, the pleasure was all mine. Say, After you find your friend, if you want to get away from the crowd… the rooms in the left wing are usually fairly quiet.” Christian had reached over to lay his hand on the inside of Brett’s arm. “Except for when they’re not.” The man got a wink out at him before Brett rescued his arm away, simply smiling and tittering awkwardly in return as he walked away.

The drink in his hand was thrown back while Brett walked, the sting nearly unbearable but the resulting buzz was way too comforting. He wasn’t sure where he was walking off to, but he kept an eye out for his lost accomplice. The place was huge, he could’ve been any fucking where. Brett ended up down another hallway and just by chance, glanced into one of the side rooms.

Here, there wasn’t much besides a long table of prepared appetizers and a younger group of guests. However, in the middle of a mixed group of young women and a couple of men was… That fucking prick. Aleks looked completely at ease, a small plate piled too high of free food in one hand, and the other around the shoulder of a girl who couldn’t keep her eyes away from him.

The others wouldn’t have noticed it, but Brett had just looked over in time to see Aleks in the middle of his work. While offering her something off his plate, Aleks fingers deftly undid the clasp of her necklace and in one smooth motion, it disappeared into the sleeve of his dinner jacket. Brett waited for the moment that this girl noticed that the huge necklace she was wearing just disappeared off her neck, but Aleks brushed her cheek and brought her eyes back to his face.

Aleks either felt Brett staring holes into the side of his head or he was now looking for a convenient out. He started to glance around the room and quickly caught the gaze of Brett and grinned. Brett kept the same sour expression he knew he was already wearing.

“My buddy found out where I was hiding. I’ll see you guys later.” Aleks winked at the girl and made his quick escape, passing Brett as he walked into the hall. Brett had no choice to follow, but he quickly grabbed the reigns and jerked Aleks by his arm further down into the hall, where it seemed mostly deserted.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Brett hissed underneath his breath, crowding Aleks near the wall. “What’s with the pickpocketing? Yeah, I saw that. You’re lucky no one else did.” Aleks exhaled, rolling his eyes as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out the necklace.

“I like shiny stuff, what can I say?” Aleks paused, like Brett was actually going to laugh at that. He sighed again, clearly annoyed that Brett was insisting on busting his balls. “It’s not a big deal. She didn’t notice. I think they were all on coke. I wonder where the powder room is, anyway.”

“Sure, because that’s just what you need.” Brett clapped his hands together, still /this/ close to whisper-yelling at Aleks. He fit in too well with the other entitled brats, showing off whatever their parents paid for. “How about you stop running off so we can finish our job without getting caught?”

This time, Aleks gave a little frown and looked down, playing with the necklace in his fingers. “I didn’t run off. You and that guy… nevermind.” Aleks stepped forward, leaning closer to Brett with one hand on his chest. “Relax, Brett. It’s a party. I’m playing my role just fine. You’re really gonna ruin the mood if you have a heart attack.”

Brett walked away before Aleks had the chance to slip away from him again. He hated that Aleks was right, Brett hadn’t been on his best game this whole time. Being around Aleks still wasn’t making things any easier. He wished that it was show time already. That would have been a lot better then just this… waiting.

Halfway back to the bar, Brett heard it jingle inside of his dinner jacket. He quickly put his hand inside of his coat and caught the chain before it simply fell out the other end. Pulling it out part way, Brett saw the delicate chain of the necklace that Aleks lifted. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily, tucking it more securely away. Brett took a seat back at the bar and ordered another double.

Two drinks in, Brett could sort of make out the sound of music coming from one of the rooms. There had been some ambient relaxing sounds throughout the whole time he was there, but that had to be from some elaborate speaker system Brett couldn’t see. This actually had a source. Brett would have ignored it, if he didn’t overhear the couple next to him.

“...that’s right! He just started playing. I don’t think anyone’s touched that thing in years. No, I asked Jack and he didn’t know who he was either. Do you think he snuck in?”

There wasn’t any good reason to go, but Brett didn’t think about it. The music he traced back to the main hall where… dimly, he remembered Aleks pointing out a piano. Over by one of the side rooms, there were a few people watching from the entrance whispering to each other. Brett pushed past them.

Surrounded by a small audience, there was that grand piano from earlier. At the bench, of course, was Aleks.

The piece he couldn’t place, but it was slow… something smooth like you’d hear in a quiet bar. Aleks had his eyes down at the keys as he played. He wasn’t perfect, there were pauses between some of the notes, but despite the mistakes Aleks still played. There was… a small smile on his face, like he didn’t even notice everyone around him.

Brett wanted to walk over and snatch him off the bench. He wanted to smack some sense into him, tell him how everyone in this room was going to remember his face. He didn’t. Brett was just another person in the crowd, watching Aleks’ fingers dance over the keys. Hands that Brett was more used to seeing holding a gun, or curled into a fist.

Eventually, Aleks did look up and slowly he looked out at the crowd. His smile thinned out, like he just realized he was being watched. The tempo began to pick up, his hands climbing up the kes and then, like before, their eyes met. That small, hidden smile Aleks had suddenly broke out into a grin again. Brett felt like he had just swallowed a rock.

The piece played out as Brett found himself walking away back to the entrance.  He could hear Aleks begin to wind down, but not without his own little flourishes. There was a smattering of applause as Brett stared out towards the other side of the hall. Over the sound of people excitedly whispering to each other, Brett could make out the sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

“I can explain.” The first words out of Aleks’ mouth had Brett laughing. “No, really. I was talking to someone and… would you stop fucking laughing?”

“Come on.” Brett grabbed the inside of Aleks’ arm, trying to remember what he was told earlier. He had to backtrack to the foyer. As he walked, Brett stared straight ahead instead of looking at Aleks, even when he spoke.

“H-hey… Where are we going?” Aleks’ voice had the smallest tremble in it. It was funny to think that now he was actually getting nervous. “Brett.”

Had he ever really seen Aleks’ face glow like that before?

The left wing. Brett could easily pick it out from the way there were guards posted around the foyer everywhere except for there. Strangely, there were no light sources coming from inside either. As they both stepped inside, they left the blinding warm lights from the other side behind.

They weren’t the only ones in this part of the mansion. Brett didn’t see anyone lingering in the hall, but he caught one door cracked open and heard plenty of hushed voices tucked away in the room. Maybe the ‘powder room’ Aleks wondered about earlier was somewhere around here. All Brett was looking for one that was vacant.

Aleks had went quiet, but still looked uneasy that Brett wasn’t talking and… probably because he was being lead into a secluded room. After the door closed behind them, Aleks spoke up again. “Did something happen? James give you the signal finally? You’re kind of freaking me out…”

“You’ve been a pain in my ass this whole night.” Brett growled out, one hand in the front of Alek’s shirt. Aleks was ready to argue back but Brett cut him off with his mouth, pulling him forward and leaning in to meet him halfway. There was a second of hesitation before he felt Aleks laugh into the kiss, and then push against Brett as he kissed him back.

They ended up against the wall, it was probably Brett who shoved Aleks’ back against it. Maybe Brett was drunk, or maybe the heat of Aleks’ mouth was really making his mind this hazy. His hand uncurled from the lapel of Aleks dinner jacket, roamed down the front of it before he started pulling at the button.

Brett was fumbling with the button for a minute before he felt a hand cover his. Fingertips carefully stroked over his knuckles, then slide in along his fingers to finally pop open the button. Brett groaned and greedily slid his hand underneath,  touching Aleks through his shirt and waistcoat. Aleks _actually_ put on a waistcoat. Why did that turn Brett on?

“Fuck, you’re killing me.” Aleks gasped, mouth falling away from Brett’s. “I’ve been flirting with you all night, and now you… goddamn, Brett.” He released a breath, kissing Brett again, but this time it was his turn to pull away.

His fingers found Aleks tie and with a couple insistent tugs Brett undid his hard work from earlier. It hung around Aleks’ neck limply as Brett started to pull at his collar. Those he managed by himself. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Alek’s neck, following every inch of new skin that he exposed. Brett could taste the way Aleks’ heart beat through his chest. When his lips found that pulse, Brett sucked as sharp as he could.“God damn, Brett.” He heard Aleks swore, and then Brett felt fingers comb through the back of his hair. “As… As much as I really love this, I don’t… think we have the time for it. Brett, c-come on.”

It was almost impossible to focus on anything then Aleks’ body pinned underneath his, but being reminded of their job snapped Brett back into the present. How much time _did_ they have left? Distracted, it took him a second to realize Aleks was using his distraction to his advantage. Hands cupped the back of his neck and tilted his face back up. Aleks kissed Brett only for a second before his lips kissed down, over his jaw and neck. His attention wavered again when Aleks kept… continuing downward. He felt kisses where his collar met skin, and even over his clothed collarbone. Brett looked down in time to catch Aleks’ eyes as he dropped down onto his knees.

Oh, fuck.

Aleks looked obscene, sitting on his knees in his ruffled suit, with his pretty face and his… neat fucking hair. Brett laid his hand on top of his head, combing through platinum blond and messing it back up into something more familiar. Aleks just grinned, unbuttoning the double breasted dinner jacket Brett was wearing. It fell open, and Aleks began undoing his shirt next. He pushed it up, exposing Brett’s stomach and breathing out softly against his skin. Fingers traced down over the front of his pants while his mouth finally pressed against his skin. Heated, open mouthed kisses explored over Brett’s stomach while he finally felt Aleks begin to unbutton his dress pants. Once the zipper was done, Aleks simply hooked his fingers into his briefs and pulled down.

“Fuck,” Aleks breathed, watching Brett’s cock spill over the waistband of his underwear. He tugged it down further and leaned in, his breath brushing over Brett’s tip and making him whimper. That was fucking embarrassing. For someone who had no time, Aleks was taking plenty of it. Those fingers wrapped around his base and held him steady while he took Brett’s tip into his mouth.

Brett could feel his hand moving in slow strokes while his mouth was licking and… teasing around the crown of his tip. Brett knew he was being teased into full hardness, and he desperately wanted to yell at Aleks to hurry things up.There was no fire anymore, though. Whatever Aleks did to him worked, Brett could only moan and strain against the other hand holding his hip.

The heat was sliding over his length now, Brett could hear Aleks taking him into his mouth in the dead quiet of the room. He looked down in time to catch lidded eyes looking back up at him, pink flushed mouth stretching over his length. A strong wave of arousal caught Brett off guard and he had to shut his eyes.

Brett couldn’t shut out all of his senses. He could hear Aleks groan around him and then _felt_ the vibration around him, made a shiver run up between his shoulders as he let out his own shaky gasp. He placed one hand flat against the wall in front of him and stroked Aleks’ hair, trying to encourage him to do _more_ , to quit teasing the hell out of him.

Aleks seemed to respond to the way he stroked his hair. There was another muffled noise before he felt a sharp suck around his tip. Aleks’ soft tongue was rubbing and circling around the tip, then he slid his mouth back down onto Brett and… Fuck, he moved his hand. Before, he could feel Aleks’ lips bump against the closed fist around him. This time, that wet heat didn’t stop until his lips nudged against his groin.

“Oh, fuck.” Brett was losing it. That hand curled in Aleks’ hair tightened and held him in place for a second, shocked Brett when he let him do it. He tried guiding Alek’s back and moaned more urgently when he did. Brett opened his eyes and looked down at Alek’s face, flushed and somehow looked like he was more out of it then Brett was.

That was it. Brett kept his eyes on Aleks as he gripped the back of his head, guiding his mouth over him just once, twice… then he had to pull Alek’s back off again. Aleks sucked in a breath of air, his mouth soft and parted when Brett finally lost it.

It was a pretty sight, even if it only lasted for a moment. Aleks closed his eyes and sat still, letting Brett finish on his face. He even let Brett press against his mouth again and ride out the last twinges of pleasure before he finally pushed him away from the hip and turned his face away.  
  
“Dude…” Aleks groaned softly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I wanna say ‘thanks for not coming in my mouth’ but I really don’t know if this is any better.” He ran his tongue over his pouty lower lip for a second, then shook his head. “You’re a fucking pervert.” 

“Sorry.” Brett had no defense for himself. He raised his hand to his jacket and pulled out the pocket square tucked into it, quickly handing it over to Aleks. There was a good pause before Aleks laughed quietly underneath his breath and began to clean up the evidence. Brett had stepped back to tuck himself back into his pants when he felt a sudden vibration in his coat jacket.

“Shit,” he swore, hand diving inside of his pocket and pulling out the burner cell he brought along for this. Of course, now would be the time they had to move. He turned towards Aleks and gestured. “It’s time to go. They’re moving the ring now. The guards are…” Brett looked back down at the message, working through the code James left him, “they’re taking a hidden walkway. Right, we gotta…”

“We can catch them if we find the way in through this wing.” Aleks interrupted him. “It’s all connected, like the blueprints showed. Come on, big guy.” Brett let out a sigh, but he was beginning to relax again. Compared to the rest of the night, this was easy. Just shooting, running, and risking his life. Brett was used to that.

They had to move fast, before the guards got to their destination. After finding the back stairway, Brett took his pistol from his side holster. He saw Aleks do the same by his side. Hurrying along as fast as they could, eventually Brett could hear voices up further into the hall. This was it. His nerves were on fire, and suddenly all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

All they had going for them was the surprise. ‘A dozen guards’ estimate from James was a little overkill, but they were still outnumbered. Brett was still a quicker shot. He put down three guards himself before the rest could arm themselves, and Aleks was firing right next to him. There was no cover in the small hallway, so Brett surged on and pistol whipped the guy directly in front of him.

Surprise only gave them a few seconds, at best. Brett could hear one of the last three guards discharge his weapon, but he was still dealing with the guard in front of him. The guy was built like a brick house to take a pistol to the face, and Brett caught his fist in return. It stunned him for a second, and that was all it took to get body slammed into the wall.

Clenching his gun between his hands as hard as he could, Brett brought the butt of his gun between the guard’s shoulder blades once, twice, three times before he finally dropped. Brett aimed immediately down and fired off once into the back of the guys head, wincing as got caught in the spray. Right. This tuxedo wasn’t going to see anymore weddings.

Brett immediately checked for Aleks and saw him stuck in a similar battle, except Aleks was even worse outweighed by his guard. They were fighting for the guard's gun, and Brett raised his gun immediately. They both fired at the same time. The guard crumpled to the ground, but so did Aleks.

“God damnit!” Aleks shouted, hands clutching around his side, blood blossoming through the white material of his shirt. Brett was stumbling after him, dropping onto his knees. “Stop! It’s a-alright, he… he fucking just grazed me.” Aleks gasped, dropping his hands to look down. There was a line where the bullet ripped through his waistcoat. Brett let out a shuddery breath and hauled Aleks back up to his feet.

Behind them, Brett could hear the sound of radios going off. Even if the guns were silenced, they wouldn’t be able to stay here long. He looked around frantically, mind running at a hundred miles too fast to think critically. The box, where the fuck was the box with the ring?

“There,” Aleks gasped, pointing with one red stained hand. There was the ring box laying next to the guard with the blown out head. Brett scooped it up and quickly tucked it away inside of his pocket. They had to leave, now.

Brett scrambled for his phone as they ran, one arm still wrapped around Aleks. He had to get in contact with James, figure out the best way to get out of here. Had to tell him that Aleks was wounded, that they didn’t both just die inside of there… Brett got through on the first ring.

“We got it,” Brett barked out quickly. “We’re on foot now. Where are you? We got a wounded man here.”

On the other side of the line, Brett could hear the roar of an engine. There was a second before James finally spoke. “I’m on my way! I got fucking spotted by some patrol and they’re onto me.” There was gunfire. “Shit, I gotta-, I’ll call you back.” Then, the call dropped. Brett felt his ribcage ache, just a little.

“Our ride is experiencing a little heat right now too.” Brett panted. Distantly, he could hear shouting from the other side of the hall. He desperately tried to remember the blueprints. There was a way out through these service hallways. It was just… through this door… into some kind of shed. Brett put his shoulder through the shed door and stumbled out onto the warm, summer night air.

A flash of light immediately cut through the dark, causing Aleks to quietly groan and Brett to flinch. There was a shout from the guards, but Brett was booking it, more or less dragging Aleks around by his jacket at this point. There were some elaborate looking topiary on his left, and Brett dove into it.

“Come on, they’re right over here.” Barked one guard running by. Brett tore through another bush, and took a sharp turn around some flowers… he could see flashlights in the distance, but gradually he was starting to lose them. For how long, though?

“Brett,” Aleks gasped, his own voice rough and caught between ragged breaths. “Here, come on.” Suddenly, it was Brett who was getting pulled along. Brett saw it after a second, a long row of tall hedges. Wait… did these rich fuckers seriously put a hedge maze in their backyard?

They both slumped down behind one of the hedge walls, trying desperately to catch their wind. Aleks was clutching at his side again, head tilted back against leaves as he whimpered quietly. Brett took a swipe at his nose with the back of his hand and realized that he had a bloody nose. Right…

Before Brett could take his phone out again, it actually buzzed in his palm. He picked up immediately, shouting in the most hushed way he could. “ _Where the fuck are you_?!”

“I’m coming!” James shouted back. He sounded almost gleeful, and knowing James he probably was. The dude enjoyed a car chase way too much. “I saw the guards run after you guys, thanks for the distraction! Where are you?”

“In a fucking maze!”

“Oh, got it. Here we go-” Brett turned his head in alarm, watching as headlights poured in from the other side of the bush. He grabbed Aleks’ wrist and dove out of the way as the front end of a black Cavalcade came crashing through the neatly trimmed hedge.

“Jesus Christ!”

“Nah, just me.” James leaned out from the car window, a wild grin on his face. “Come on chucklefucks, get in here already!” Brett gave him the best loathing look he could and with Aleks, jumped into the backseat of the car. Just in time, of course. The guards were right behind James, which turned out to be a bad position for them. James hit it in reverse as hard as he could, taking several of them under his wheel. Brett could only cringe as he felt their bodies go under the back wheel.

“It’s cool, I’m gonna get us out of here.” James raised one hand in a thumbs up as the other spinned the wheel, taking them away from the hedge maze. Out where, exactly? Brett sank into the backseat as he wracked his brain. There was a gate around the entire estate. How was James going to get them out of here?

There was a loud shatter as a bullet took out the back window of their vehicle. “Come on, are you guys gonna shoot or jerk off back there?” James shouted over the roar of the engine. Brett swore rapidly underneath his breath as he and Aleks poked their heads up from the back, and started taking pot shots at their pursuers. There were a couple of vehicles following them now, civilian but Brett could see red and blue lights in the distance.

“James, we need to leave. Now.”

“I’m workin’ on it.” James huffed back at him. There was a pause before Brett heard a sudden gasp. “Ramp!”

“What the hell do you mean, ‘ramp’?” Brett demanded, ducking his head to look ahead again. James had drove to the part of the courtyard where some construction was taking place. Ahead, he could spot some platforms stacked around haphazardly against a low part of the gate, almost resembling something like… a… “Oh, fuck.”

The SUV roared to life as James surely floored it. Brett felt an arm desperately clasp onto him and he found himself reaching back out, holding onto Aleks for dear life as they hit the ramp and soared in the air over the gate. Just for a second, there was the sensation of weightlessness before their vehicle hit the ground. Hard.

“God dammit, James!” Aleks hollered in pain, but he was drowned out over the sound of James cackling like a maniac. Brett sat slumped in the backseat, dazed and lightheaded from too many rushes of adrenaline. He tuned out the sound of Aleks shouting at James, his hand dipping inside of his jacket to close around that small box.

He carefully pulled the ring box out and with a shaky hand, flipped the lid open. The band of diamonds glittered back at him. Brett…. Couldn’t help but think about how gaudy the thing was.

“Is that it?” Aleks spoke next to his ear, leaning in to take the ring from the box. He inspected it for a moment before bursting out into laughter. “That’s it? That’s worth five mil? It’s huge, it looks like… someone’s class ring or something.” The laughter continued even after Aleks put the ring back in. Brett felt him lean heavily against him and after a moment, he started to giggle a little bit too.

After the giggles started to die down again, Brett sat there and looked up at Aleks who weakly grinned back at him. Slowly, he leaned down and they were kissing again, like earlier except all the passion was drained out of them. It was just Aleks’ tired mouth against his.

“Hey, don’t I get a kiss for the sick move back there?” James called from the front, making Brett pull away with his face heating up. “It’s fine. Just relax, I’m gonna get you guys home.”

Brett sank back into the seat with a sigh, Aleks scooting in closer next to him. Another job done.

 

 

The next few days were chaos in Rockford Hills. Brett was glad to be back at home only getting to hear second hand about it. Their little show had it’s desired effect, everyone was talking about the huge scandal at the Rutherford engagement party. In amidst all of the drama, it seemed like the engagement had been called off. Brett wondered if their client would be happy.

After waiting a week for the heat to die down, Brett would get to find out. They arranged a meeting for Brett to drop off the ring. The address he was given turned out to be some kind of newly opened gastropub. She had interesting taste, Brett had to give her that. Inside, his client was easy enough to spot. He only had to look out for that distinct red bob.

“Interesting meet up place you got here,” Brett mumbled quietly as he sat next to her at the bar. She looked back at him from behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses, pausing a second before shrugging.

“It’s noon, I wasn't sure if you ate lunch yet. Do you have it?” Quick to the point… Brett took the ring box from his pocket and slid it across the counter towards her. He watched her carefully pick it up and open to glance inside.

“God!” She let out a startled laugh, quickly shutting it again. “Is that really it? How… gaudy. I can’t believe it.”

“I went through a lot of trouble for that thing,” Brett mumbled, watching as the bartender finally made his way over to him. There wasn’t even anyone else in here, for it being noon. Brett ordered some overpriced craft beer and left it at that. “So… she was your girlfriend, huh Jack?”

Jack simply sighed quietly, reaching up to push her sunglasses into her hair. “Retirement gets… boring, sometimes. I can have a little bit of fun.” She looked over at him. “Aren’t you hanging around with some kids these days, too?”

Brett grimaced, eagerly taking the beer the bartender brought back to him. “They’re my new partners, you know that. They helped me get that for you, so they can’t be that bad.” They were that bad, but still. “I heard the whole story from one of the guests. You got dumped. Was it really worth all this?”

There was no immediate answer to that, Jack simply frowned and poked around the plate she had in front of her. “No,” She finally admitted. “I just… We had a nice thing going on. Everything was fine until her parents found out.” Jack grimaced, stabbing at garnish with her fork. “Can you believe that? Almost thirty years old and she still cared what they thought.”

“I felt like…” Jack reached out and picked up the ring box again, looking down at it. “I felt like I had to show them all how ridiculous they were. A five million dollar engagement ring. A huge party, all to cover up… the fact that their grown daughter was a lesbian.” She let out a small snort. Brett actually started to laugh a little bit too.

“It’s kind of funny.” Brett admitted, glancing at her. “Almost worth getting shot over. I hope you’re happy.”

“Yeah, right.” Jack sighed, sliding her glasses back onto her face. “Thanks, Brett. I mean it. I know you owed me, but you still could have said no.” She got up from her stool and took his hand, pushing the box into it. “You can have it. I don’t even want to sell that ugly ass thing.”

Brett blinked, mouth hanging open just a little as he looked down at the box. Five million… When he looked back up, Jack was already headed towards the door. “Jack!” Brett called after her, and watched as she hesitated for him. “...Tell Geoff I said hey.”

Jack let out a soft scoff and shook her head, walking out the door without another word.


End file.
